Take me to church
by HipsyBohannon-NormanIsMyMuse
Summary: Murphy hears the confession of a lost soul can he save her or is to late?


Take me to church-triple xxxx naughty and a bit dark : Murphy fidgeted in the tiny confessional booth he had been waiting for 30 minutes for the informant to show up. He felt weird sitting in the priests seat but he needed the information and this was as private as it can come. Just then he heard the curtains being moved on the other side of the confessional. "About damn time" He hissed under his breath. "Excuse me father?" A soft broken voice questioned from the other side of the partition. Murphy panicked and sat straighter not knowing what the hell to do. He cleared his throat and peeked through the criss crossed grating lucky for him she was on her knees staring at the floor. "Father I have sinned and I don't care if you forgive me. I don't care to be absolved. I wish to keep all my sins and I plane on adding to the list today. This will be my last confession I will be dead by midnight. I am choosing to opt out of the joke that is my life. I don't want to be saved so save your breath. I just want one thing of you, when and if you reach Heaven tell God to go to hell for me" Murphy heard the swoosh of the curtains and peeked his head out watching as the willowy figure of a woman excited the church. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stepped out and ran his hands through his hair. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was 10 pm he took a deep breath and made his mind up, He had to help this girl. He followed her down the empty sidewalk watching as she pulled the bottle of liqueur out of her oversized purse and put it too her lips. As she made her way down the walkway oblivious to his pursuit. She entered an apartment complex and he followed her in He could hear her crying as she fumbled with her keys finally dropping them. She sank down on the ground dropping to her knees her shoulders sagged and he could tell she was coming unglued he couldn't watch it one second longer. "Lass let me help you" Murphy rasped as he crouched down beside her. She looked up with tear stained cheeks. "Look if you want to rob me here have the fucking keys be my guest" She said with a sick laugh, picking the keys up and handing them to him. "I don't want to rob ya lass I want to help ya, I heard what you said at the church I was hiding in the confessional" Murph said standing and unlocking the door, he offered her his hand. She eyed him and a depraved smile broke out on her angelic face. "Of course you where well damn now that bastard up stars will never get my message" she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her inside the apartment. Muphy looked around at the destruction, everything had been ripped apart torn from the walls, tipped over and broken. She walked through the mess like it wasn't even there pulling off clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. Murphy wanted to look down but he couldn't take his eyes off her naked form. She vanished into the bathroom and he heard the water for the bath running. He wasn't sure what to do the woman obviously needed his help but what was he supposed to do in a situation like this? "Hey strange guy in my apartment can you bring me a bottle of whisky out of my purse, feel free to take my wallet I think theirs still money in it just bring me the booze first ok?" Murphy grabbed the bottle and made his way to her opening the bathroom door slowly trying to keep his eyes down . "Don't be shy go ahead and get a good look while ya can I'll be dead in a few so if you where planing on raping me I suggest you hurry" Murphy snorted at her statement glancing up. She was breast deep in the claw foot bathtub looking like a dream of any man. He handed her the bottle and watched her guzzle it. She looked up at him "You know your kinda beautiful, if there is Heaven I would guess it's angels would resemble you" She said sinking lower in the tub never taking her eyes off him. He smiled and walked over crouching down. "Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you lass." She smiled through hooded eyes. "So strange man are you my angel, you gonna keep me company till I end it then take me down to the dark side?" she said reaching over with a wet hand and running it along Murphys cheek. "Is that what you want?" Murph asked he wanted to stay with her he thought if he could just get her through the night she would be ok. "Your not even real are you, I've really lost it I have an angel in my bath room" She said shaking her head. "I'm real lass" Murphy rasped as he cupped water in his hand and poured it over her exposed shoulders. "Well either way care to join me?" She said taking another drink and sitting up in the tub making room for him. Murphy chewed his cheek for a moment but stood up and began stripping his clothes off. He would do whatever she asked of him tonight to keep her happy and not so hell bent on her own death. Connor was never going to believe him when he told him this tale. She watched his every move as he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his jeans slipping them off. He stood before her as naked as the day he was born. She looked up at him like she was seeing the a God "Beautiful angel you are" She said running her wet finger down his muscled thigh causing him to suck in a breath. It was like a lighting bolt had struck him with her touch. "Get in angel keep the sinner company" She commanded and he did as he was told slipping in behind her. She leaned back on him leaning her head back on his shoulder and sipping out of her bottle. "Why do you want to die?" Muphy rasped in her ear. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself gripping his fingers between hers and sighing. "I just want to feel, just once. I haven't felt anything in so long Angel its a horrible life when you walk though it like a stone. I want to feel something anything but I don't so whats the point I have lost everything and don't even want it back I give up I quit life is not worth a damn thing to me" she said releasing his arms. Murphy pushed the hair off her neck and ran the tip of his nose along the column of her neck till he reached her ear. "Let me make you feel" He said as he started leaving hot wet kissed down her neck sucking and nibblin at the sensitive skin. "It's too late" she said through a small moan. Murphys hand slipped under the water and caressed it's way across her skin to between her thighs that where already spread wide. His other hand caressed her breast running his fingers over her rock hard nipple he continued up until his hand reached around her throat pulling her neck to one side so he could gain better access to suck at it. "Let me try" He whispered sinking his fingers into her folds causing her back to arch pushing her breast out of the water as they rose and fell with every thrust of Murphys skilled fingers. Her breathing was becoming erratic as she reached back clawing at Murphys shoulders and hair. Murphy rubbed her clit with his thumb enjoying the way her slick body rubbed against his as she wiggled. "Oh my God" She moaned out "That's it lass tell me your sins" He said as he added another finger into her he could feel she was getting close. She shuttered when he pulled out of her with out letting her reach her peak. He pushed her forward and climbed out of the tub. She looked up hurt and confused. "Come here lass" he said holding out his hand to her. She took it standing on wobbly legs. He lifted her out of the tub wrapping her legs around his waist turning and exiting the bathroom he saw the bed and made his way there laying her down gently he captured her mouth with his in a kiss filled with the heat of hell. He glided his hands up and down her slick body. He wrapped his hands around his thick cock and pressed into her. She cried out as every inch he had to offer filled her body till he hit her wall. She wiggled and tried to push his hips back. "No take it all" Muphy commanded as he pushed in further pushing further than her body had room for she cred out throwing her head back and tightening her legs around his waist. Murphy took her nipple into his mouth swirling it around with his moist tongue. He gave her body a reprieve and pulled out a few inches. she let out a breath and he rammed back into her repeating the action over and over again as she wreathed under him. "Can you feel me?" Murphy questioned pulling her legs further up giving him even a deeper angel if that was at all possible. "Oh God oh God" She repeated as he worked her body. Her nail's dug into his back causing him to hiss and thrust faster into her willing body. "Let it all go lass" he commanded and she did her entire body went stiff as her center tighten around his member her eyes rolling into the back of her head screaming as if she was possessed by a demon. He felt her juices flood over his cock as he continued his exorcism on her body. He watched her come down but didn't stop he picked up speed bringing her to another orgasm but he was just a man and he couldn't hold off one moment longer. He grunted out his orgasm as his seed filled her body. He locked eyes with her as they fought to catch their breaths. "Thank you for that angel" She said as she left soft kisses all over his face. He kissed her moth once more and ran his hands down her body. "Your so cold" he said rubbing her harder trying to warm her up. he glanced back down at her she had an odd little smile on her face and her eyes where starting to roll back and forth. "Thank you,thank you, thank you, She repeated over and over again. Murphy began to panic shaking her "What did you take!" He demanded jumping from the bed. She didn't answer just kept repeating her thanks. He ran to the bathroom grabbing his pants and pulling them on with his shirt he searched the floor and found the empty bottle of pills that had rolled under the tub. He threw it against the wall. He ran back out to her throwing his boots on he wrapped her up in a sheet and lifted her now unconscious body into his arms. The hospital was only a block away and it would be faster for him to carry her he ran out the door praying to his God to save her...Murphy sat in the confessional "Forgive me father for I have sinned but that is not why I am here. I am here to deliver a message from a soul I couldn't save, when you see God in heaven tell him to go to hell".


End file.
